Home
by Natascha Romanoff
Summary: Steve returns the Soul Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**_! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME!_**

_I had to get this off my chest to process Endgame and to create an ending that hopefully makes any Romanogers shipper happy._

* * *

He saved the soul stone for last. Steve wanted her to be with him as long as possible. One last stop and then she would be gone forever. The last piece of her would be gone. He didn't want to return the stone to Vormir, but he knew that he had to. No, he wanted to keep the stone, so that Natasha would be with him forever. But he had to honor her sacrifice and make sure that no one would get their hands on the stone.

A part of him still couldn't process that she was gone. He still expected her to walk around a corner at the compound with a small smile on her face. She had always been there by his side. She had been with him for over ten years and now she was just gone? They had survived so much together and he thought it would always be this way. But Natasha was dead and he had to learn to live with that, even though he had no idea how.

He hadn't really had the time to truly mourn her with everything that had happend since her death and he knew that he hadn't even scratched the surface of his pain and grief and it _already_ hurt so fucking much. The love of his life was dead and she hadn't even known. He'd never had the chance to tell her how he felt, to take her on a date, to kiss her.

He arrived on Vormir. Everything was dark and triste here and he had to swallow a sob. This was no place to die. He looked up the mountain and remembered what Clint had told him. This was where Natasha had died. He closed his eyes and felt a tear falling down his cheek. Would he find her body somewhere? He hoped that he had enough time to look for it. Natasha didn't deserve to rest at this godless place for eternity. No, he had to bring her home. He owed her that. He owed her a real burial.

He came to a conclusion. He would return the stone and then look for her body. And if he'd run out of time before he found her...then he would stay here. With her. Together until the end.

He took a deep breath and started to get up the mountain.

He thought about the team. His family. _Natasha's_ family. He knew that he had to be there for them, because that was what Natasha would want. She would want him to move on, to live his life, but he didn't know how. He would look after their family, help Pepper with Morgan if she wanted him to, tell her all about her dad and how she and her mother had been Tony's whole universe.

He would be there for Natasha's niece and nephews. Watch them grow up, wishing that Natasha would be there to witness it all.

And he would give up the shield. He couldn't be Captain America anymore. He didn't want to anymore. He was tired and old, and just _done_. It was time for a change. He almost smiled a little. Sam was the right one to carry the shield and he knew that Tony would approve of his choice.

Steve reached the top of the mountain and he wanted to go back immediately. He wasn't ready to let go of the stone. This was all he had left of her!

A figure was suddenly coming towards him and Steve tensed. He thought that he would be alone! "Steve Rogers, son of Sarah." He knew that voice! "It's been a while."

He took a closer look and recognized the person in front of him. The Red Skull was truly the last person he'd excepted to meet here. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm the guardian. I'm the keeper of the soul stone." His gaze fell to Steve's utility belt. "I see you've come to return it?"

"...yes."

"The woman who died here. She meant a lot to you. She meant _everything_ to you."

"...yes."

"Very well then." The Red Skull stepped aside. "Go this way and throw the stone off the cliff. I'll stay here. You can say your goodbyes to her."

He was about to walk past by him, when a thought occurred him. "Is...Do you know where her body is?"

Something flickered over the man's face, but Steve couldn't read it. "You won't find it. Not like that." _What?_ He had to bring her home! He wanted to say something, but the Red Skull kept talking. "I can sense that you don't have much time, so you better hurry."

Steve closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked to the end off the cliff. This was it. This was the end. He got the stone out of the pocket of his utility belt and looked at it. He was literally holding her soul in his hands, the last piece of her, and he had to give it up.

"Thank you, Nat. For _everything_. You've always been there for me. You helped me more than you could have possible known. You were my first real friend in this new world and I owe everything to you. I think I would have lost my mind in the last five years if you hadn't been by my side." He wiped the tears away with his free hand. "I love you. So much. I know why you did what you did, and it worked. Everyone's back. And I know I can't be mad at you, but I miss you so much. It hurts so fucking much, Nat. How am I supposed to live without you? I never loved anyone as much as I love you and now I just feel so much pain that I can barely breathe. I don't want to keep going, but I will. For you. I will look after our family. _Your_ family. I promise you this. I hope you're at peace now and that one day, one day, we will see each other again. I love you. I will always love you." He kissed the stone and then dropped it into the abyss. "Goodbye, Nat."

It felt like he'd lost her all over again. He just wanted to curl into a ball on the floor, but he had to find her body. He hadn't much time left before his window was closing and he had to bring her home. He turned around, hoping that the Red Skull had been keeping something from him and did know where Natasha's body was.

"_Steve_?"

He stopped in his tracks. Was his mind really so cruel that it made him hallucinate her? Or was it this godforsaken planet?

"St...Steve? What's...what's going on? Is that really you?"

He knew that it wasn't really her, it couldn't be. But against his better judgement, he turned around. He gasped in shock. Was that...was that really possible?

"Steve, where's Clint? I thought..." She came closer to him. "I...I died...I was_ dead_..."

"_Natasha_? Is that really you?" He couldn't believe it.

She nodded. She looked pale, but beside that just like she'd always had. "What happened? Did we lose? It didn't work?"

He ran over to her, happier than he had ever been. He lifted her up and kissed her. He had to kiss her. Natasha made a startled sound, but then she kissed him _back_. He was finally whole again. He was finally _himself_ again.

He pulled away after they were both out of breath. "I thought I'd lost you forever. God, I missed you so much!"

"Did we lose?"

He shook his head. "No. We undid what Thanos has done."

"So everyone's back? Laura and the kids are back?" She asked quietly like she was afraid of his answer.

"Yes, they are."

He heard her sigh in relief. "Thank God. And everyone else is okay as well?" He looked briefly away. He didn't want to tell her who they lost. He knew that they'd never really shown it, but Natasha and Tony had loved each other.

"Tony. Tony's gone." He let her back down after realizing that he was still lifting her up, but he didn't let go of her. He would never let go of her again.

"Oh God! Poor Morgan!"

"We are going to help her. Her and Pepper, okay?" Natasha nodded and he cupped her beautiful face. "I have no idea how you are back, but I'm just so fucking happy that you are."

"No one has ever returned the stone." The Red Skull said behind them. "The one who loves her the most has given up the last piece he'd had of her."

Natasha looked at him, her gaze was soft and full of emotions. "A noble sacrifice. I love you, too." She whispered and caressed his cheek.

He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go home?" She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her to take her back to their family.

* * *

_Three years later_

Steve walked up the stairs of the brownstone house and unlocked the door. It had been too funny to see_ Bucky_ freak out over his first date with Wanda, and Steve had gladly listened to him ramble about everything that could go wrong, but he was happy for his two friends that they had found each other. Bucky was nervous since it would be his first date in almost a century, and he knew from Natasha that Wanda was anxious because Bucky was the first man she had developed feelings for since Vision. They were both just at the beginning of their journey, but Steve was sure that Wanda and Bucky could be very happy together.

He got into the house and out off his shoes and hung up his leather jacket. He was just happy that he was finally home. Natasha came down the stairs with the baby phone in her hands.

"How did it go?" She asked after she greeted him with a sweet kiss.

"Good. He calmed down. He was scared he's gonna mess it up."

Natasha smiled. "He won't. My match making skills are legendary."

"Didn't you try to set me up?" He snorted and kissed her forehead. He was just so goddamn grateful that she was his.

She rolled her eyes fondly at him. "I never claimed that I actually wanted you to be with any of them."

He laughed and pecked her lips. "God, I love you."

She smiled brightly and cupped his cheek with her left hand and he could feel her wedding band against his cheek. "I love you, too."

"How are the twins?" He asked her before pressing a kiss to her wrist.

"I just put them down for a nap. James fell asleep immediately, but Toni was a bit fussy, like always. I wish she had the sleeping pattern of her brother."

Yeah, James pretty much slept through everything while their little girl often woke them up during the night. "So both kids are asleep?" He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. "You wanna work on number three?"

His beautiful wife laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "The twins aren't even a year old yet and you're already planning the next baby?"

"How can I not? I see you with James and Toni and I want more of that. You're such a great mother. Seeing you with our kids after everything that we've been through...it just makes me love you even more which I thought was impossible since I already love you so damn much."

Natasha's cheeks turned into a pretty pink which always warmed his heart. "I love you too, you dork."

"So, we're gonna make baby number three now?" He asked, flashing her a cheeky grin. She laughed and he picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

* * *

_This is my canon now. I see you after my break._


	2. Chapter 2

He had her back, that was all he could think about. Natasha was _alive, _he hadn't lost her forever. His life made sense again. The gaping hole in his heart was filled.

Natasha was still weak on her legs and he wrapped his arms around her after she'd changed her suit to the quantum realm one; he had no idea if holding her in his arms would make the travel back more difficult, but he would _never_ let her go off her again. He'd lost her once, he couldn't do it again. It would kill him.

"Let's go home, Nat." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and they both pressed the buttons on their wrist gadgets.

_"Five, four, three, two, one-_

"_Where is he?!"_

_"Relax, birdbrain! See, he's coming!"_

Steve sighed in relief when he realized that both he and Natasha had safely arrived back home. He felt Natasha press her face into his chest and he looked down at her.

"Too bright." She mumbled and he tried his best to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"Oh God, _Natasha_?!" He heard Bruce gasped and turned them both into his direction. Both Bruce and Sam were just staring at them, while Bucky had a small smile on his face. "_How_?"

Natasha moved her head away from his chest, but immediately pressed her face back into his body. "Urgh, the sun is so bright!"

"Bruce, can you check her eyes?" Steve asked worriedly. "I think they aren't used to the brightness anymore?!"

Bruce was still staring at them. "Uh, yes, of course. Her cornea is probably irritated. That light sensitivity should go away soon, though." He turned to Sam and Bucky. "Can you please go inside and close the blinds?"

They nodded and left.

"How is she back?" Bruce asked softly and reached his hand out to Natasha, but pulled it back again. Natasha didn't notice any of it since her face was still buried in Steve's chest.

"A soul for a soul." Steve answered. "I returned the soul stone and she was back."

"He sacrificed the last piece he had of me." Natasha mumbled into his uniform. "I'm alive because he loves me." She said softly, running her hands up and down his back.

Something flickered over Bruce's face that Steve couldn't read. It wasn't jealousy, it looked more like sadness. "I'm really happy that you're back, Nat. Everyone will be, once they know. But let's go inside so I can take a look at your eyes, okay?"

Natasha nodded and Steve quickly lifted her up into his arms and she pressed her face into his neck to protect her eyes from the light. He really hoped that this sensitivity was just temporary. He followed Bruce into the house and told Natasha that she could open her eyes when they got into the living room. Buck and Sam had closed the blinds and only one lamp cast a warm glow into the room. He noticed that their friends had left a water bottle and a bag chips on the coffee table for her. Natasha was probably thirsty and hungry after, well, coming back from the dead.

He gently sat her down onto the couch and Bruce immediately took a look at her eyes. "They are pretty red, but I think that's normal considering that you're..."

"Back from the dead?" Natasha quipped, reaching for the water bottle. Steve quickly got it for her and gave it to her. She smiled a thank you and his heart fluttered, still not believing that she was back and that they were, well, they were together now, right?

"Well, yes." Bruce said, a little bit uneasy. "I take it that Vormir was quite dark? Your eyes have to get used to the brightness again. We'll just let more and more light into the room until your eyes are completely used to it again. How are you feeling besides the pain in your eyes?"

Natasha almost emptied the entire water bottle in one gulp. "I'm thirsty and really hungry." She smiled shyly. "And I'm tired, but besides that I feel completely normal."

"I'll make you something to eat." Bucky offered and left the room.

"We'll let you rest." Bruce said before he squeezed her shoulder gently. "It's so good to have you back."

"Yeah, it really is." Sam hugged her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I really missed you."

She smiled up at him. "I missed you, too."

"Thank you for bringing us back." He said before leaving the room with Bruce.

"Do you want me to leave as well? So you can get some sleep?" Steve asked her, still sitting on the coffee table.

"No. Please stay! I don't think I can sleep right now. My body's tired, but I'm still...my mind is wide awake." She sat up on the couch. "You could lie here with me if you want."

He smiled and got up to join her on the couch. She immediately snuggled into his arms and he just enjoyed that he could have this with her. "When Clint...when he came back and he was alone...I..."

She looked up at him, her eyes still red, but they were so soft and _loving_. "I'm so sorry...It was me or Clint and he-"

"I know. I know why you did it, Nat. And I'm not mad. I was just...My heart broke in that moment and I knew that I would never be happy again. I promised myself that I would end the mission and then that was it. Nothing made sense anymore. I lost you and I didn't know how to live without you."

"You don't have to live without me." She cupped his face and kissed him softly. He was sure that she felt him sigh into the kiss. She was really here. He had her back. "I love you, Steve. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to." She kissed him again, this time more passionately. "My last thought before I...before I died was of you. I prayed that you would move on and finally live your life. I just wanted you to find happiness."

"You are my happiness, Nat." He whispered fiercely and slanted his lips over hers. He had to kiss her again and again to make sure that she was here. "You are my heart, my everything. I can't even remember a time where I didn't love you. I feel like I always have."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "You always had my heart. For longer than I would probably ever admit."

He cupped her face and she leaned into his touch. "I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have left you alone at the compound. We could have been-"

She kissed him to shut him up. "Shh. Let's not do that. I don't think that either of us would have been ready to be in a relationship after the snap. We have a second chance and we should use it."

"You're right."

"I always am, Rogers." She laughed and ran her fingertips softly over his face, almost like she couldn't believe as well that they were finally together. "So the compound is gone?"

"Yeah." His heart ached when he thought about Tony who had died there. In a perfect world, Tony would come back from the dead as well to be with Pepper and Morgan.

"I guess, I'm homeless now." She said absently. He hadn't even thought about that yet. "Do you have some space for a tiny Russian spy in your bed?"

"Did you just admit that you're tiny?" He grinned and she stuck her tongue out. God, this banter with her felt so fucking good! " And did you just ask me to move in together?"

"I know that's probably way too soon, but I don't want to be apart from you ever again and I-"

This time he was the one to kiss her to shut her up. "I'd love to move in with you. I don't want us to be apart ever again, sweetheart." He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone and noticed, much to his relief, that her eyes weren't so bloodshot anymore. "I'm never letting you go again. I want to be with you forever."

Natasha smiled happily and he hadn't seen her this carefree and giddy in over five years. "I love you so much. I'll always love you."


End file.
